


wish

by moonlighttao



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighttao/pseuds/moonlighttao
Summary: and luke can feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes because why would solomon do this?
Relationships: Solomon/Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	wish

they're sitting in his room, sitting over the table he has in his room and working on their homework. or, at least luke is. solomon is just staring at him and it makes luke feel self conscious and uncomfortable, “is there something on my face?” he asks.

“nope!” solomon says brighty, still smiling and luke feels some weird sensation creeping down his spine, “...okay.”

solomon keeps smiling as luke works away and all the while his nervousness sky rockets until he just can't handle it anymore.

“why do you keep staring at me like that?!” luke yells as he bangs his fist against the table.

“like what?”

luke huffs, “like some weirdo!”

solomon laughs at him, “do you really want to know why?”

luke nods, “of course i do!”

solomon smiles at him and stands up, dragging luke up as well and dragging him to his room.

“why are we going to your room?” luke asks but solomon ignores him and makes him sit on his bed, locking the door behind him. 

“solomon?” luke’s nerves are getting the best of him and with solomon acting the way he is, all suspicious like, it isn't helping him at all. 

then solomon is taking his shirt off and luke is too shocked to say a word, “do you really want to know?” solomon asks but doesn't wait for an answer, pushing luke down on the bed, “i've been thinking about this for a while…” he trails off as he caresses luke’s neck, his other hand toying with the hem of his shirt and luke is panicking too much that it overwhelms him and he cant say a word, can't do anything but lay there.

his hand creeps up his his face, to his head and he takes his hat off- placing it down on the bed, “i want to fuck you.” dread drowns his body and he trembles against his will, fear making his body shake. and he tries to say something, anything but his body isn't working and his eyes burn. solomon smiles down at him as he brushes his hair gently, swiping his bangs away from his eyes and then he taking his shirt off and luke doesn't resist- cant resist, and lets him take it off easily. then solomon’s hands are sliding up and down his sides and a sob leaves his mouth when he brushes them against his chest- fingers flicking his nipples. he chuckles and does it again and and luke can feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes because why would solomon do this? then, unwillingly, he moans- solomon licking his ears and hes playing with the band of his shorts- snapping it against his skin. luke cries, tears freely falling down his face when solomon pulls down his shorts. he tries to cross his legs, tries to prevent solomon from touching him any further but solomon just pushes his legs aside and kisses him, shoving his tongue in his mouth and its too much. too strong, his tongue is pressing against his and sweeping against his mouth and when he touches him through his briefs luke sobs. it feels good and it shouldn't because luke isn't enjoying this at all but it does and he feels betrayed by his own body. 

his hand gropes him through his briefs, finger thumbing at his slit and luke’s body trembles as a whine escapes him, there's saliva spilling down his chin and solomon is biting at his neck and he has never felt this feeling before. never felt this pleasure that wracks his body and makes his blood thrum against his will. he doesn't want to feel good but it does and he doesn't understand why but then, unknowingly, solomon hand has crept under his briefs and he's touching his dick directly and a loud moan breaks through his throat, he throws his head back, shuts his eyes and tries to pull solomon’s hand away because it was all to much. but solomon doesn't budge, if anything his grip grows tighter and he's fisting his dick even faster and there's more tears running down his face and luke feels so gross and yet so good. 

solomon kisses his shoulder, he can hear him rustling through a drawer and then he’s taking off luke’s briefs, the cold air of the room making him shiver. when luke opens his eyes, breathing slightly under control, solomon’s fingers are coated in some sort of liquid then hes putting them against his ass and panic swirls in luke’s guts, “w-what are you doing?” his voice is shaky and luke hates the sound of it. 

“don't worry.” solomon says as if that would make luke’s worries completely diminish and he wants to kick solomon’s stupid face, he shouldve done that from the beginning really but his annoyance is over taken by surprise. solomon’s pressing a finger in him and luke tenses- it hurts, it feels weird and foreign and luke doesn't like it one bit. 

solomon kisses at his neck and mutters, “relax.” and luke is trying but it hurts, then solomon’s starts stroking his dick and kisses him, caressing his tongue with his own and luke loses himself in the kiss, his body relaxing and distantly luke thinks that he shouldn't be doing this- shouldn't be enjoying this but then solomon thrusts his finger in even deeper and his back arches and a feeling he doesn't fully understand envelops him, a moan leaving his lips and he can hear solomon chuckle but he can't process anything but the abrupt ecstasy that drowns him.

then he's adding another finger, stretching him and it burns a bit but the pain quickly goes away when he does the same movements as before and luke is shaking and he keeps making weird sounds as solomon fingers him, kissing his chest and rubbing circles on his hips. then solomon stops, luke whimpering as he does so. then he's kissing him again, there's more saliva pooling down his chin- onto his neck and it's mixing with tears and it's gross but luke can't find it in himself to care. solomon mutters to himself and then he's being turned onto his stomach- hips in the air and face stuffed into the blanket underneath him. he's about to complain but he hears a click of a bottle opening, and then theres a pressure where solomon was touching him before but this this it's much hotter and a lot bigger. and when he turns to look, he doesn't really know what he was expecting, but he finds solomon’s dick against his hole and luke is panicking, there's no way that would fit inside him, it would hurt! and he's about to protest, beg him not to but he's thrusting in and all his breath leaves him as he bottoms out. he's clenching the blanket tight and it stings, it's way too big and it hurts. he's crying and drooling- a gross puddle on the bed and he can feel solomon’s hand brushing up and down his spine. 

he hiccups when solomon moves, sliding out and then sliding in again and it still hurts but luke tries his best to relax and he doesn't know why he's trying this is all solomon’s fault he shouldn't be putting any effort into this but solomon is biting at the back of his neck and he's thrusting into him again and luke is moaning, trying to muffle them by biting into the blanket and then solomon is pulling him up. making his back touch his chest and luke cant muffle his moans anymore, letting them out freely.

solomon thrusts into him, somehow different from what he has been doing before because luke is moaning loudly- ripped from his chest and he can feel pleasure thrumming into his veins, bliss enveloping him and then hes does it again and luke bites his lips- trying to stop the moan that spills from him as he cums. he blanks out for a while, basking in the afterglow and he can't process anything besides the warm feeling that hugs him and the occasional breathy grunts solomon lets out besides his ears. 

hes whimpering, he doesnt know when he started doing that, as solomon continues to fuck him- htting that spot again and again and its too much for him- makes his body thrum and hes crying begging solomon to stop because its way too much and if this lasts any longer he might combust. then solomon slows down, thrusts in one more time, before he releases inside him. 

solomon is kissing his ear, luke grabbing his shoulder and trying to make his body calm down, when he slides out of him and luke cringes at the feeling of fluid dripping down his legs. solomon gently places him down on the bed, avoiding the stains of his tears and saliva, and kisses him softly- a peck on his lips before he leans up. 

and for some reason, despite luke not wanting to have done this at all, he doesn't want him to leave. he whimpers, his body incapable of doing anything else, and hopes solomon gets the message for once in his idiot human life. and maybe solomon does because he's back with a cloth in hand and he's dabbing away at the mess he made. at least solomon decided to clean his mess, luke muses, and just when he's about to fall asleep, solomon kisses him but he doesn't do anything and lets sleep envelop him.


End file.
